Story of My Life
by icebender1015
Summary: When everything in life is way too complicated. Extremely relate-able. So this isn't necessarily about Elphaba and Galinda and Fiyero. The characters are completely made up by me, but are compared to Wicked characters in the story. Didn't have another category tot fit it in! PLEASE PLEASE give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Story of My Life

_This is the story of a girl. Not just any girl. A girl with special power. Not super powers like in comic books, but a power that seemed to come from within. It was almost like she could control everything. Not in a sense of moving a table across the room with her mind, but more like a control over how everything planned out. It sounds ridiculous to you and I, but it was real. How else could you explain her perfect boyfriend, loyal friends, supportive family, stunning beauty, endless kindness, decent grades, and still all the time in the world to hangout and do activities she loved. It was definitely a power. She left an impression on the people she encountered. Grace and innocence and mystery was constantly in her wake. She was youth. She was beauty. She was-_

"Hazel," Mr. Garcia said, rudely interrupting my day dream. "Hazel do you know the answer?"

"Uhh," I stuttered blankly. "I, uh, I..."

"The answer to number fifteen." He sounded much less pleasant that time. Crap. Fifteen? I didn't know we were that far. I looked down at my paper completely filled with meaningless doodles and random words that I had copied down just because I liked the way they looked when I wrote them. One of those weird quirks I had. Was I even on the right page? Looking up at the board, I noticed I was 4 pages behind the class. Oops. Flipping through the math book as awkwardly as humanly possible, I started to sound like I was speaking Gibberish.

"Um...nine ab squared?" Obviously that wasn't right. We weren't even doing polynomials...at least...I think that was a polynomial...

"No, that is incorrect." He almost seemed to smirk as he said it. Like that was the best part of his sick job. "Can anyone help Hazel on this problem?" Oh yeah, like that was necessary. Make it sound like I have a mental disability and need help on...you know, whatever we were doing. I never paid attention in Mr. G's class, and he knew it. I hate that teachers do that. It's like they watch you intensely watch you just to catch that moment when you aren't paying attention. Just to embarrass you in front of everyone. Almost the entire class shot their hands up like the students had freaking firecrackers stored under their desk. "Yes, Melissa!"

"Positive negative seven," she said with a way too cheery voice. It sicked me how perfect she was. Flowing hair, small waist, tan skin, long and thick eyelashes...it was revolting.

"Correct!" Nooo, really! I wouldn't DREAM of Little Miss Perfection getting an answer WRONG!

*riiiiiiiing* Finally! shoving my math book and paper into my backpack, I leaped out of my chair, not even bothering to zip it closed. As long as I could get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hazel," Mr. G called. Great, what NOW. Groaning under my breath I turned around to face my teacher. "You left your pencil." I honestly hadn't even noticed.

"Thanks," I replied, and took off.

* * *

Pushing my way through the crowd, I finally made it to the front of the school where my one true friend at this entire dang school awaited.

"Hey, Haze. How was your day?"

"Just PEACHY," I replied with as much sarcastic emphasis as I could.

"Mr. G again? What'd he do, show your doodles to the class like last week?"

This is why I liked Kevin. He always knew what was up. and never pushed it too far. Pretty much the reason he and I were friends. You know, that and the fact that we were pretty much the same person. We used to joke that we were separated twins. We were born on the same day, afterall.

"Nah. I mean yeah, he's still calling me out in class, but it's not just him. Just life in general."

"I get that. Hey, what do you say we hang at Walmart later today?" I rolled my eyes. He knew I hated Walmart, and always teased me about it.

"Can't. Homework and missing assignments. Then chores. Then I have to clean my room. Then I have to-"

"I get it! Geez, when do you ever just get free time?"

"According to my mom, all the time."

"Well...looks like you're screwed."

"Pff, when am I not?"

Just then we heard a car honk. We both looked over to see Jennifer, Kevin's mom, waiting in her car.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later, Haze!"

"Bye," I said waving to Jennifer and Kevin as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl and her boyfriend walked home together. They lived in the same neighborhood because, as always, things just worked out for her. Talking and laughing and holding hands the entire time. Only separating when they had their arms around each other. Anyone could see how perfect they were together. They both had the same interests, could easily talk to one another, and they just had this spark. When they saw each other, their eyes would light up. Everyone that saw them could tell they just clicked. As they got to her door, she turned around, looked into her boyfriend's gorgeous shining eyes, leaned forward, and-

*WHAM* OW! Dang it, stupid door. I always let my daydreams get the better of me. I just hoped I could keep them under control in public. The last thing I needed was strangers watching me makeout with a door. It's not as easy as you might think either, I live for daydreaming. It's literally my only escape from reality. Dreams ended abruptly and didn't always go the way you wanted. But Daydreaming, now that's different. When you daydream, you can control everything and anything, and it lasts however long you want it to.

Stepping into my house, I ran straight to my computer. I may have been on restriction, but you couldn't keep me away from the one good thing in life.

Pierce Carter.

Even his NAME is dreamy. I jumped on Facebook to update myself on my master stalker life. He changed his profile picture. *sigh* He is just too dang cute. As I scrolled down, I saw that he was tagged in a picture of him and-WAIT WHO IS THAT?! Oh, that's just his sister. Deep Breaths, Haze.

I'd had a crush on this dude for like, two weeks. I know, that sounds lame, but to be fair, I hadn't seen him in two years. And two years ago, I didn't get crushes. Not Hazel McSmith. I honestly blame myself everyday for not liking him when I still went to the same school as him. We went to the same elementary school, and actually used to hang out. We were pretty good friends. But he's a grade older and ended up going to a different high school than me. Originally I didn't care about that, like I said, Hazel wasn't one to crush. But when I saw him again a couple weeks ago at the play he was in (*sigh* we both love theater), it was all over. He gave me a hug, talked to me for a while, and as I was walking back to the car I realized how much cuter he was. Then it hit me. I really liked this dude. And this crush has taken control of my life ever since then. In fact, there have been nights where I haven't gotten any sleep just because I can't stop thinking of him.

"Hazel Carter," I said to myself. "Pierce and Hazel. Hazel and Pierce." I smiled as I looked at the picture of him and imagined what would happen that night at the play when I saw him if he realized he liked me too. What if we ran outside together, he took my hand, pulled me in close, told me he missed me, and-

*CLUNK* Man, I really need to stop with this kissing fantasy thing, before I crack the screen or break my skull.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom walked through the door just as I finished the last of my homework. Ok, so I wasn't COMPLETELY finished. Ok, I never started any of it. Had it been two hours already? Oops.

Walking past me and straight to the kitchen, my mom didn't say a word. Not even acknowledge that I was even there. That was normal for our family though. Everyone ignores Hazel. It's like they play some twisted game or something. I bet the day I was born, my mother took me in her arms, took one look at me, and said "Meh. Its' alright. Let's completely ignore this one. We'll try for another and just pretend like this one never happened." Because that's exactly what it seemed like through my entire life. A couple years after me came June. June was born with a disability that put her in a wheelchair for her entire life. The doctor told our parents that she wouldn't be able to walk, and I guess that was enough to convince them to totally BABY her. All the time. She gets whatever she wants, and my mom and dad always brag about what a good student she is, and how even though she had a disorder, she wouldn't let anything stand in her way of her goals blah blah blah...Me? If I even asked for a fork at dinner because someone "accidentally" forgot to give me one, I was yelled at and reminded how lucky I am to have a sister like June and how I need to clean up my grades and on and on and on.

"So how was work, mom?" I patiently waited for a response. After about ten seconds when she didn't answer, I asked again a bit louder. Still no answer. Fine. Be like that.

After a few minutes, she turned around and saw me sitting on the couch and seemed to jump like I had just now suddenly appeared.

"Don't scare me like that, Hazel!"

"Uhh, mom, I've been here the entire time. I even said hi a couple times but you didn't respond."

Looking a bit shocked that I had been there, she just sorta shrugged. "Oh."

Really? Just 'Oh'? Is that really the only thing you have to say to your own daughter? Whatever, just don't let her get on your nerves, Haze. Climbing up stairs, my mom didn't dare take a second glance at me.

* * *

After finally finishing all of my homework for today (for real this time), the door swung open to the tall slender man that was my dad. "Daddy, can we get ice cream after dinner," Cooed a voice from the chair in front of him while he wheeled her into her favorite spot. Oh this is the part where the best daddy ever can't resist saying no to his little girl. I know exactly how this plays out. It's happened way too often. She'll look at him with her big blue innocent eyes that he can't resist, and he'll simply tell her, 'Oh yes of COURSE we can my little princess.' And as soon as I go grab my jacket to go out, they all leave without me. In fact, I have never have ice cream. Ever. Not once in my life. Does that affect anyone? No, because my perfectly loving family gets ice cream just about every week.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess, not today."

There it is. The moment where h-WAIT. DID HE JUST SAY NO? TO HIS PRINCESS? Well, the sky is still blue and the grass is still green. I guess the world isn't ending. Maybe I'm going crazy. Or maybe I already am crazy. Thinking about it a bit more, I decided that was probably right.

"Mommy and I have some big news to tell you tonight!"

Oh. Great. Best case scenario is they finally stop playing ignore their first born child. But with my luck, It's probably something like getting her a pony, taking her to Italy, building her a monument, and paying for surgery to fix her legs with my money I saved up for college.

Coming back down the stairs, my mom gave June a hug and smiled. "How was your day at school, sweetie?"

"Oh it was pretty good, I guess. Nothing really interesting. How was your day at work?"

"Oh, June," she responded as her pinks turned red. "My day was fine. I'm so glad you asked! It's so nice to know I have a daughter who cares about my day," she said glaring over at me that time.

SERIOUSLY? I ASK YOU ALMOST EVERYDAY!

"Oh, well I'm glad you had a nice day, mommy. Daddy said you had news to tell us."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! As you know, you're aunt just got married. Well, her new husband already has a daughter who's in high school. In fact she goes to your school, Hazel!"

Oh. Good. Now I go to school with a cousin I don't even know. I know what's coming. They'll ask her and me to be like best friends and share bracelets and crap. Not happening.

"Well your aunt and new uncle are going on their honeymoon for the next couple weeks, and their daughter is staying with us for that time!"

Excuse me, WHAT? I didn't sign up for this!

"And, Hazel, she'll be staying with you in your room."

YEAH THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP. LIKE DOES KNOW ONE THINK TO ASK ME ABOUT THESE THINGS? "What?! When is she coming?"

"She'll be here in two days."

"WHAT?! MOM, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I couldn't help it. Usually I can keep my mouth shut and my thoughts inside, but not now.

"Hazel! Don't talk back to your mother," my dad boomed at me.

"Why are you just telling me this NOW," I screeched.

"Hazel, you're over reacting! It's only for a few weeks, and it will be a great opportunity to make a friend!"

"But I HAVE a friend! Kevin is my best friend!"

"Kevin? Who's that," my mom asked. sounding more astonished than anything.

"Uhhhh you've met him a couple times! He's the one who I hang out with after school before I walk home!"

"Don't remember him. Anyway, it's already been decided this girl is staying with you. You can't get out of it"

"UGHHHH THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"That's it, you go to your room right now," my dad yelled.

Fine I didn't care. I could finally have some alone time again. My room was where I could be myself. That's not a punishment. As I started walking up the stairs to go to my room, I heard my mom say one last thing to June about the girl that was going to be taking away my only space of comfort and privacy.

"And her name is Melissa."


End file.
